loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-24.166.211.83-20130925174303
Tigress and Po have to get together! I have heard various rumors about what happens to the two in terms of love. There has been one rumor that Tigress loves some white tiger. However, this rumor was most likely based off a fanfic I read once. Also, I doubt Tigress would just fall for some white tiger who hasn't even been introduced yet. Also, Tigress shows a lot of softness to Po, something that is rarely seen with her. Also, after the bean bun scene in KFP 2, Tigress has a kind of dreamy, in-love look as Po walks away. Not to mention, she comforted him about his family, and she even hugged him! And, when Po "died," she was pretty much on the verge of tears when chained to the mast of the ship. Also, did anyone notice the driftwood scene? She really wasn't supposed to be able to feel Po's paw... She has no feeling in her paws... yet she could feel his paw! So, that seems like good evidence to me. There have been rumors that Po might fall for some female panda. However, I think that is unlikely. In the beginning of the first movie, Po obviously favors Tigress out of the Five. He tries to mimic her roar. He makes extra effort to see Tigress get picked Dragon Warrior. When he walks into the training hall, he keeps staring at her and gets distracted. The next day, when Tigress does the split kick, Po picks up the chunk of rock she kicks from the disk, thus the result being fans deeming the rock the "love chunk." Also, when Tai Lung beats up the Five, Tigress is the first one he runs over to. And, he seems to float on cloud nine when Tigress smiles at him. When setting off to Gongmen, Mr. Ping embarrasses him with the action figures. Thence says "Dad, you got scratches on my Tigress!" I found it cute and sweet. In the boat scene, Po seems to really trust Tigress. This is probably also due to his friendly nature, though. When he is remembering who he is, a lot of his moments are about Tigress. When Tigress pushes him out of the way of the cannon, he swims over to her and holds her paw. He then has a look on his face that says "oh no you don't mess with the woman I love." Then, after the battle, Po hugs Tigress (and she doesn't beat him up.) Also, the Nick series has several hints which would take too long to write now. Also, yes I know, the series does not have an impact on the movies. Still, I doubt they would be THAT cruel and tease TiPo fans like that if they don't get together, and though one can never know for sure, the TiPo relationship has been hinted at a lot... And, as final proof, watch the beginning of Secrets of the Masters. Remember the "Whose hand is that?" sequence? Well, it was Po, Tigress, and Mantis. Mantis doesn't have hands. Therefore, if Tigress actually felt a hand somewhere on her, it was Po's hand. Also, she probably would have beaten up most people who touched her.